Enter the Dragon
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Ryan Kramer, Aaron Hammersley, Alice Herring, Le Tang, Michael Mullen, Kenji Ono | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = EnterTheDragonCast.jpg | Previous = Bosom Enemies | Next = Master and the Panda | Poll = What did you think about "Enter the Dragon"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Enter the Dragon" is an -winning,AnnieAwards.org - "40th Annie Awards (2013)" hour-long episode special from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was split into two parts during its production, labeling it as both the seventh and eighth episode of the season. Plot Synopsis Po and the Furious Five meet their greatest challenge yet: a supernatural creature who is invincible to the powers of kung fu.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon" Summary Ke-Pa was in his mortal guise as an old pig, and retold his tale to some water buffalo and crocodile criminals in a tea house, who ended up laughing at his claim that he was the evil legendary demon. When the petals of the Peach Tree started to fall, Ke-Pa began to regain his powers and beat up the criminals. Ke-Pa then headed to the Valley of Peace. Upon arriving, Ke-Pa encountered Po, the Dragon Warrior, who did not take the threat of the demon seriously in his pig form. However, this resulted in the panda receiving a beating from Ke-Pa, who afterward left to confront Shifu at the peach tree. He wasted no time, and unleashed his telekinetic powers upon the Jade Palace master. Po arrived and attempted to intervene, only to knock Ke-Pa into the tree, dislodging the final petal, signifying the end of the tree's life. Ke-Pa laughed maniacally as he fell off the hill's edge, only to rise, now transformed into his true dragon-like demon form. Ke-Pa then assaulted the Jade Palace and destroyed it, finding the seal containing his demon brethren. However, he remembered the seal could not be opened without the power of the Hero's Chi, and Ke-Pa descended to the village to find the wielder. Shifu stepped forth and identified himself as the vessel of the Hero's Chi. As Ke-Pa held the red panda in his telekinetic grip, Shifu angrily sent Po away, rebuking him for failing to evacuate the village as he was told to. In truth, Po was the true wielder of the Hero's Chi, and was sent away to keep Ke-Pa from getting to him. Ke-Pa soon enslaved the Valley of Peace, as well as enlisting the aid of Fung and his gang, to construct a massive funnel that would serve to crush Shifu and channel his chi to open the seal. But as soon as he started to constrict his body around the funnel, the Furious Five attacked, having been told by Shifu that Ke-Pa would be weakened by their efforts. But even they were no match for the demon, who distracted himself from the funnel. As he had the Five at his mercy, Ke-Pa spotted Po, who had returned to help his friends, and overheard Shifu informing the panda that he was the true vessel of the Hero's Chi. Ke-Pa quickly threw Po into the funnel and was successfully able to channel his chi to release his demon brethren. As Ke-Pa rallied his army to destroy the world, Po became considerably weak afterward. However, Po made a comeback, his chi having been revitalized by a peach sapling. Again facing Ke-Pa, Po was able to re-imprison the demon's legion, but as the effort exhausted his chi, Ke-Pa took the opportunity to kill the panda. Po managed to recharge enough chi for one last blast as he unleashed it from his belly, saying "Skadoosh" and defeating Ke-pa Voice cast * as Po / Goose #2 / Villager #1 * as Shifu / Gahri / Fan / Water buffalo * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon / Lam / Yang * as Crane / Boy pig / Goose #1 * as Monkey / Villager #2 * Max Koch as Mantis / Villager #3 / Bunny * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Ke-Pa * as Fung / Wall-eyed croc * as Chen * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Vendor * as Constable HuListed in the episode credits, but does not actually appear in the episode. * as OogwayCharacter voice is credited in the episode credits, but does not actually speak in the episode. Accolades Trivia * This episode is the first of two hour-long specials in the series, with the other being the series finale "Emperors Rule". * The episode title references the popular 1973 martial arts , which stars famous martial artists and . * This is the only episode in the series that establishes itself as chronologically taking place after the second film (evidenced by a villager's comment about Po defeating Lord Shen Quote from the episode: "... Tell 'em about when you defeated Lord Shen!"), which is contrary to executive-producer Peter Hastings' statement about the show being a continuation of the first film.AnimationMagazine.net - "Kung Fu Panda Proves His Chops on Nick" by Ramin Zahed. Published October 7, 2011. Retrieved November 13, 2012. * made an online game based on this episode called "Kung Fu Panda: Enter the Dragon." It was removed at some point, however, and therefore is no longer playable. Gallery Images KePaMortal.jpg|Ke-Pa telling his story KePa.jpg|Po and Shifu's first encounter with Ke-Pa's true form PoHealing.jpg|The peach tree sapling bringing Po back to life TigressHuggingPoETD.jpg|Tigress hugging Po when he comes back to life PoDemons.jpg|Po facing the demon horde with his newly enhanced Hero's Chi PoMr.PingShifuValley.jpg|Po, Shifu, and Mr. Ping atop Peach Tree Hill after Ke-Pa's defeat View more... Videos Enter the Dragon Promo - KFP LOA|Episode promo View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes